


The ghost of somebody I used to know

by impossibleleaf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Faked Suicide, John has a grudge and is on the warpath, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Secret Identity, Sherlock wants to go back to Baker Street ASAP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleleaf/pseuds/impossibleleaf
Summary: Months after Sherlock's suicide, his blogger John Watson killed himself. It was on the papers so it must be true. And if their fans were heartbroken, they tried to console themselves thinking that, at least, they were together.Meanwhile a former soldier has decided to avenge his friend and kill all the people responsible for his death, Sherlock is trying to take down Moriarty's network as fast as possible and Mycroft is trying to figure out how to tell Sherlock John is dead.





	The ghost of somebody I used to know

“Name?”

“William Scott. What's yours?”

“John Smith.” Seeing the ginger bristling, John rolled his eyes. “What were you expecting?”

Considering why the two of them were meeting, it was folly to assume they were not using aliases or disguises. John Watson at least was honest about it.

The man nodded, as if acknowledging that had been stupid of him to expect anything else and went to the real reason of them being here.

“You said you had information about Moran."

After all, despite them being in Paris and what the decor of this restaurant and the candle on the table between them might imply, this _definitely_ was not a date.

_I'm not his date._

John couldn't stop a smile he hid behind the menu at that years old memory that despite everything was still in the forefront of his mind.

“That I do." Pretending to choose what he was about to eat, he hummed. "Colonel Moran was rather infamous in the army,” he finally explained.

“Afghanistan or Irak?”

John sharply raised his head. “Sorry?” he numbly asked.

“You’re clearly a soldier and of british origins so which one was it? Afghanistan or Irak?”

John stared at the man's brown eyes, almost believing for a moment they were a different colour .

Finally, he sighed. “Irak.”

He was about to say more but stopped himself on time. Only lies have details, after all.

John deeply inhaled and tried to vanish from his mind the image of the man who has been haunting him ever since his death. He tried to get back to the matter at hand. “So, here’s the deal: I tell you everything I know about Colonel Moran, even some information that are in no record if you see what I mean. I’ll even help you to kill him-”

“I can do it just fine."

“No, you can’t. You’ll understand well enough after I’m done with my story. Besides, you’re not the only one with a grudge here.”

“And what do you want in exchange?”

John quickly looked around. Once he was sure nobody was listening, he leaned his head forward. Once the other man had done the same, he whispered, “Have you ever heard of Mycroft Holmes?” 

William’s pupils dilated.

“I can’t say I haven’t," he whispered, "but I’m surprised you have.”

“Moriarty knew him, it’s normal I’ve heard of him too. Now, Mycroft Holmes is a very powerful man with many skeletons in his closet. It happens one of them was someone I deeply admired.”

“Your lover." Not a question, a statement.

John startled and raised his head. “What? No, no, no,” he denied, his insides burning. “Nothing like that.”

“But you wished.”

“Stop this,” John hissed. “What Mycroft Holmes did was unforgivable and I’m going to get my revenge.”

“And you want my help in doing so,” William finished with a nod. “Very well, I guess we have a deal on this matter.”

And even though John had hoped to get such answer, he couldn’t help being taken aback by how easy it had been.

“You’re going to help me kill the most powerful man in England just like that,” he deadpanned.

William gave him a manic smile.

For a reason John did not understand, his heart skipped a beat for the first time in two years.

“I don’t like him either.”


End file.
